Klaine
Simo "Klaine" Galkin Simo Galkin 'better known by his Cage and now his pro wrestling ''Klaine'. Klaine is an aggressive cagefighter, born in Vilnius, Lithuania, where he was trained by his uncle and grandfather from age 7 in the art of wrestling and grappling. Born in an intensive training camp, Simo developed a fierce grappling mindset, which would turn him into a dangerous fighter when he gained knockboxing, Muay Thai, and Jujitsu knowledge. After spending the last 7 years in Cagefighting, Simo is now transitioning over, and balancing his MMA career with his new goal of exploring the world of Professional wrestling. Early life and introduction to MMA Simo grew up in the country of Lithuania, in the capitol of Vilnius. From a young age he was taught in the art of combat sports, his uncle and grandfather, substituting for his lack of a father, introducing him to wrestling at the age of 7. Instilling a deep discipline of patience and training, by 18, Simo would become involved heavily in Kickboxing, Muay Thai, and was well on the way to learning different No GI Jujitsu skills, coupled with his heavy grappler base. Simo would make his amateur debut at the age of 20, where he would win VIA Kimura lock at the 2:35 mark of the 1st round. Overtime Simo would become involved in amatuer events again and again, going 6 - 0 before he made his professional debut in Mixed Martial Arts. Simo's first pro match was at an event called 'RYSE', based in eastern Poland. A chance for many to make their professional debut, Simo was paired up with a Judo Artists who'd before then had gone 5 - 1 in Pro MMA. However his record served him none, as Simo would go onto win VIA Ground and Pound KO, viciously battering his opponent to the 4:27 mark of the first round. This would be a reflection of Simo's performance, again and again, as he would show an overwhelming barrage of attack against his opponents' defense, effectively blitzing his way to the ground with them. In recent times, Klaine would win a regional title, the 'RYSE' Welterweight title at the professional level. While not a big time brand, the eastern european welterweight title was won during the 3rd round back in 2016, and is still to this day held by Klaine. In July of 2017, searching for a fight camp within The United States, Simo found 'Chicago MMA', one of the midwests' best camps for Mixed Martial Artists. Since joining Chicago MMA, Simo has shown as dedicated precision to nail his opponents in the first round of his fights. With increased striking capability, Simo looks to be a fearsome opponent. As of July 2018, Simo has no dedicated Professional MMA promotion, and instead sticks to taking one off Pro appearances wherever he can. He is currently training to make his pro wrestling Debut, however is anxious of committing to any brands. Career Info Achievements Amatuer MMA: * Won the Vilnius Catchweight (160lbs) Prix Tournament (3 - 0) * Earned a KO of the night award at house show: Elbow strikes to grounded opponent Pro MMA: * One of the only undefeated Pro Records: 36 - 0 * Won the Warsaw Grand Prix Welterweight Tournament (5 - 0) * 7 Fight Ground KO Streak (Hammerfists, Elbow Strikes, and Stacked Guard Punches) * 1x 'RYSE' Pro Welterweight Champion (CURRENT) Trivia: * Klaine's training back when he was young including heavy conditioning, grappling with baby cubs, and carrying logs across his farm's yard. * Klaine is 30 years old * His reach measures in at 72" (Arm), and 40" (Leg) * While Klaine implements a heavy amount of knee strikes into his game plan, he has yet to gain a single victory via any sort of leg/kick attack. Category:TheRevenantUser's Pages Category:Chicago MMA Category:Russian characters Category:Lithuanian character Category:Mixed Martial Artists